sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Maggie Heartgreeder
Name: Maggie Marie Alcott-DeBlanca (birth name); Maggie Heartgreeder (given name) Gender: Female Age: 16 Years Old Grade: Sophomore 10th School: Hobbsborough High School; formerly St. Andrews Catholic Academy Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom 225 Extra Curricular Activities: School Choir; Journalism Appearance: Best described as having a wholesome and "innocent" appearance, Maggie has light blonde hair that extends to just around her shoulder-blades and is very straight in texture. In addition, Maggie's eyes are an odd grey-blue mixture in color, and her skin is a fair shade of peach, giving her an overall pale appearance. Maggie could best be described as a natural beauty, not putting herself over the top with loads of makeup and accessories, but instead prefering to let her natural looks shine through. None the less, Maggie holds a beauty all her own. Standing at around 5'4" with a slender, hourglass figure, Maggie dresses rather conservatively, never trying to draw attention to her body or looks by means of her attire. Biography: Unbenownst to her schoolmates, and even to her, Maggie stems from a rather tragic past. While she currently lives a stable life with her father, Joseph Heartgreeder, who is a deacon at a local church, as well as her mother, Juliya Heartgreeder, who serves as a housewife and somewhat of a surrogate parent to many of the neighborhood children, Maggie has no idea of her true heritage, as her parents have went to great lengths to keep it a secret from not just her but everyone around them. What Maggie doesn't know is that Joseph Heartgreeder is in fact not her natural father. Maggie actually began life as the product of a brutal rape committed on Juliya DeBlanca. Needless to say, after her rape, Juliya became pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl. Not harboring any sort of grudge toward the new human being that had been brought into the world as a result of the tragedy, Juliya decided to keep the baby in hopes of giving it a better life than she'd lived. When it came time to name the baby, Juliya was at a standstill. Inevitably, she settled for the hyphenated "Alcott-DeBlanca" in a homage to her mother's maiden name. Almost immediately after Maggie was born, Juliya met Joseph Heartgreeder, and a short courtship resulted in a lasting marriage between the two. At the time Maggie was still very young, not even a year old yet, and directly after their marriage Maggie's past was brought up. In an honorable move, Joseph requested that the baby's last name be changed to "Heartgreeder" to match that of his and his new bride. After a long discussion, Joseph and Juliya formulated an entire story about Maggie's beginnings, eliminating all connections to the brutal way she had been brought into the world. It was then that the two swore that Maggie would never know of her origins, and even went about making up a series of lies in order to make sure their story was buyable. Of course, things went over without a hitch, and even now, sixteen years after the unfortunate event unfolded, Maggie is completely clueless as to her real past. Maggie lived a happy and healthy childhood and was brought up in a religious household and taught morals and values, which she's managed to retain this far into high school. Even at a young age, Maggie showed a natural talent for singing, and often joined in with the church choir, even performing solos on occassion. Her parents encouraged her and allowed her talent to blossom, and even now Maggie is still part of the school choir. While she excels at and stands out as a singer, Maggie is a rather shy and timid person without a microphone in her hand. Not at all outspoken, Maggie is instead quiet and somewhat solitary. Polite to a tee, Maggie never seemed to have trouble making acquaintances, but doesn't have many full-fledged friends. She's a very private person and doesn't like to reveal much about herself. Ever since the merger of St. Andrews with Southside High, Maggie has felt very out of place, and is rather concerned about the future of their school due to the recent history of violence it has built up. Her best friend is Taylor Brennan, and he is one of the few people Maggie has ever opened up to. She's been almost reclusive since the merger, but her close and intimate friendship with Taylor has remained in tact throughout the trial of the city's latest fiasco. They're very close, so much so that Maggie was the first person Taylor ever opened up to about his sexuality. Maggie, having had somewhat of a feeling in the time that she had come to know Taylor, was very open-minded about it and very receptive of her friend during his time of need. The two have always been very close, but as of late, things have slowly started to change. Before, they were best friends. Now, however, Taylor has turned into somewhat of a social butterfly. Maggie, on the other hand, has shunned many of the newcoming students into Hobbsborough High School and finds herself uncomfortable around them. As a matter of fact, Maggie is somewhat intimidated by many of the people Taylor associates with, and it has put a definite strain on the two's relationship. Taylor hasn't seemed to notice this strain and remains close to Maggie. She, however, has become somewhat jealous of all of Taylor's newfound friends. Of course, although this has strained their friendship greatly, it has never faltered. The two still remain close to the point of sharing late-night phone conversations every evening, and Taylor is one of the few, if not the only person, who knows many of Maggie's secrets. He's the only person she could ever talk to about crushes, and he's the only person who would ever give her a completely honest opinion about what she was thinking. Maggie also has one sibling, a brother one year her elder (although he is really only her step-brother, neither sibling have any knowledge of this fact) by the name of Shawn. Shawn is quite popular around Hobbsborough High School, and is a fixture on the football, basketball, and baseball teams. His all-star athlete status makes him well-known, and Maggie, who is much more quiet and timid, often gets stuck with the alias of "Shawn's baby sister". Shawn has come off as a bit overprotective in the past year, especially with their formerly peaceful Catholic school being overrun by the troublemakers from Southside. While Shawn is outwardly annoyed by the merger of the two schools and vocalizes it virtually every chance he gets, Maggie is more reserved and simply pities many of the Southside students, as they seem to have come from a school far inferior to her own. However, she can't help but get a bet annoyed by all the nonsense that has taken place since the merger. Although she never speaks it out loud, she often finds herself frustrated by the immaturity many of her new peers have shown. Maggie has taken to writing poetry and becoming involved in journalism to vent her frustrations. She's quite articulate and is quite the aspiring young writer, although she is very self-conscious about her work. Maggie has written many pieces on the school, and tries her hardest to give her audience the unbiased facts surrounding Hobbsborough's schoolwide events and competitions. Occassionally, she publishs her poetry under an anonymous name in the school newspaper, as she is far too self-conscious to ever use her real name. Advantages: In school, Maggie was an easily overlooked person, seeing as she just blended into the crowd. Because she was quiet and didn't speak much, she rarely made friends OR enemies, which could come to benefit her in the game. Her looks may take her a little ways in the game, though she's nothing compared to some of the more exquisite ladies on the island. Disadvantages: Obviously, her religious demeanor and that pesky "Thou shalt not kill" law is going to be a big disadvantage for somebody with Maggie's upbringing. She's shy and timid, and will have a hard time making allies. Not to mention, she isn't a very physically imposing creature, and has never fought a day in her life. She probably won't even know what to do with the weapon she gets issued. The first time she gets attacked, she's probably done for. Number: Female Student no. 31 --- Designated Weapon: Bowie Knife Conclusions: If there were no students who did not stand a chance at all, then we wouldn't be able to complete the "Comedic Moments" portion of the aired show. Thank you, Maggie Heartgreeder, for making our dream a reality. The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Electrocuted by downed powerline Collected Weapons: Bowie Knife (issued weapon) Allies: Blake Ross, Harry Constantine, Garry Dodd Enemies: None Mid-Game Evaluation: Maggie's journey began at the lighthouse. She holed up inside the structure after it was cleared as a dangerzone for the first time, hoping to avoid the rest of the competition. That hope would be shattered all too soon, when Blake Ross, who introduced himself as "Hal Carpenter", burst into her sanctuary. He was severely wounded and Maggie, being a humanitarian by nature, offered her assistance to him. She wouldn't have much time to do anything. Garry Dodd burst into the lighthouse, followed immediately after by Harry Constantine. There was a brief standoff before the quartet realized that nobody there was looking for a fight... at least, not for the moment. Together, Maggie, Garry, and Harry patched Blake up. Not long after, yet another face graced the lighthouse with her presence: Zilya Merchenkov. Maggie barely spoke to her before Blake announced that he was heading out. She followed the injured boy outside and in the conversation that followed, he told her that the others in the lighthouse were dangerous. It was Blake's words that planted the seeds of doubt in Maggie's head and inevitably caused her to leave the lighthouse. Thankfully, the worst part of the storm had passed long before she left the lighthouse. She didn't have to endure the weather, but she didn't count on the weather being the one thing on the island that would do her in. Maggie headed for the residential district after she left the lighthouse in search of more trustworthy companionship. She found the residential district a complete mess after the storm had passed. The entire area was covered with blown over trees and bent objects. What she hadn't counted on was the live powerline that had been downed in the storm. Her death was almost instantaneous as she stepped into the puddle of water that the powerline occupied and was electrocuted. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "How do you think you're gonna survive out there alone? You're hurt, you're defenseless... it's crazy. I don't like this situation any more than you do, but with as many of us as there are here, at least we're safe. If you wander out there, all by yourself, there's no telling who or what you'll run into. I don't know you very well, but I don't want to hear Hal Carpenter on the next announcement... and if you leave, I get this feeling that I will." - Maggie pleads with Blake not to leave the lighthouse. Other/Trivia *Taylor Brennan was originally scheduled to be a Version II participant played by the handler SweetPea22. However, when SweetPea had to drop out of the roleplay due to personal circumstances, Taylor was taken off the roster. *Maggie's brother, Shawn Heartgreeder, was originally scheduled for participation in Version II. *Sarah McLachlan's song "Angel", which appeared in Maggie's death post, was Maggie's theme song. Threads A list of threads that contained Maggie, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Another Day In Homeroom *The Fiction We Live *Irrational Thoughts And Fragmented Dreams *Mrs. Saranna's Home Room Version II: *Sweet Serenity *Salvation for the Untainted Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Maggie Heartgreeder. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students